


What is beauty

by Oakenshieldsgold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beautiful, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakenshieldsgold/pseuds/Oakenshieldsgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to know what true beauty really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! If you comment please be nice and criticism is always welcome!

“Dean?” Castiel came around to the front of the car and perched on the bonnet next to Dean. The taller man was looking at him expectantly.  
“What’s up Cas?” Castiel shifted around uncomfortably for a moment before asking  
“It seems I have been…misinformed about some aspects of the human mind…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, due to some recent discoveries on my part I am having trouble with the human concept of beauty” this surprised Dean slightly. He had never thought Castiel would really be one to concern himself with beauty and appearance.  
“Well beauty is something that’s like, oh I don’t know, attractive and impressive. If two people find each other attractive they might get together. Does that sort it out for you?” Castiel’s expression was vague. Dean couldn’t tell if he was interested or disappointed  
“I understand” And with a flutter of wings Castiel was gone and Dean was once again sipping his beer like nothing had happened.

Castiel fled to his favourite part of heaven. Once there he sat by a tree and thought about what Dean had said. “Attractive” he said aloud to himself. For the past couple of weeks since the incident with Naomi he had started to see Dean differently. He had begun to notice the little things about him, his eyes and how they shone in the sunlight. His warm presence, that ability he had to make you feel safe and out of danger. This was all stuff Castiel had been missing, without even knowing he had had it in the first place. He didn’t know that he had been relying on such a beautiful being for so long; all he knew was that he was in love with him.  
“Attractive” he said again. An ugly thought formed in his head. What if Dean didn’t find him attractive? What if all of this was in his head and Dean didn’t even care for him at all in that way. He sat there for hours running scenarios through his head, ways to tell Dean how we felt but none of them seemed right. He sighed and let his head droop into his hands. He found that he couldn’t stay like this for long however as a familiar voice called him down to earth once more.

In a whisper of wings Castiel arrived next to dean. It was obvious that several days had passed here on earth. Dean looked as though he hadn’t slept in days and an open wound was oozing slowly on the side of his cheek.  
“You are hurt dean.” Dean grinned weakly.  
“I’m fine, just ganked a pretty nasty vamp that’s all.” Before he could stop himself Castiel put a hand on Deans shoulder and looked up at his wound.  
“Hold still.” He said as he gently raised his other hand to cup the right side of his face. When he brought it down his face was healed.  
“I was wrong before”  
“Wrong about what?”  
“No man can define beauty, but you will know it when you see it”  
“How” Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation. He didn’t seem to realise that Castiels’ warm hand was still resting on his shoulder.  
“How, damn it Cas, there’s no manual on how to recognise beauty. You just have to know that beauty is in everything and in everyone. You may not always see it at first but if you can’t look a little closer because it’s in all the hopes and dreams, DNA and cells, triumphs and tears of the world around you.”  
“I see…”  
“Do you really though?” Dean looked down at Castiel intently. He could see that his brow was furrowed in concentration. Seconds passed like hours before he spoke.  
“You have to be wrong Dean.” Dean was taken aback by this Castiel never usually disagreed with him about anything.  
“Why am I wrong?”  
“Because you have no dreams or hopes for yourself, you think you’re worthless despite an army of people who would be dead without you and you still cry over death but never shed a tear of joy over the miracle of life. You live with all these terrible things bottled up inside you and yet you are so beautiful.”   
Dean’s eyes widened as he stared down into deeper blue ones. He realised it then like you realise the answer to an impossible math problem after staring at it for ages. All this time Dean had been looking but never seeing and in that one extra second he locked eyes with the angel he realised that he was wrong once again. Man could define beauty, in one simple word. Castiel.


End file.
